The Hardest Goodbye
by colourmebeautiful
Summary: Martha wants to say goodbye to her cousin. But can the Doctor let himself go through the pain of that day again? Will he be safe once the void is opened? 10Martha 10Rose COMPLETE R
1. Help Me Say Goodbye

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, never will. )**

**A/N: This is set after Martha's been with the Doctor about a year. I think this is original, I haven't read any other fics that are like this, but if I'm wrong, feel free to tell me. R&R**

Chapter One 

"Right, Miss Jones. Where to?" The Doctor randomly adjusted some levers on the console, and smiled broadly at his companion. "What about.." He ruffled his hair in thought. "I know! What about the first Olympics? Have to disguise you a bit, mind. No women in those days. Or, what about we go and see my old friend the Pope! Not the modern Pope, though. He knew how to party! Once, I think it was about..ooh, 1750 something, he had a party that started at 6, and carried on until-"

"Doctor." Martha interrupted. "I've been thinking…" The Doctor looked at her, his eyebrow raised in curiosity. "I never.." She stopped, looking down at her shoes. "Actually, don't worry. Shall we go see the Pope then?" She wandered over to the seats, and sat down heavily.

"No, Martha. What was it you were going to say?" He went over to join her. She turned away from him slightly. "Martha. Whats wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. Nothing." She turned back towards him, and gave him a smile. "I'm fine." But the tears in her eyes betrayed her.

"You're not fine, Martha. Tell me" He took her hands from her lap and held them tightly. "Whats wrong?" He stared into her eyes, and she felt herself weaken.

"Today." She looked at her watch, which had the date as well as the time. "It's the anniversary of..of the battle." She looked down at the floor, and the Doctor shut his eyes, forcing back any emotion.

Martha recomposed herself, and spoke again. "And the thing is…" She stopped, trying to find the right words. "I never got to say goodbye. To Addy, I mean. I missed this family party thing a couple of days before. Everyone else saw her, and they were all comforted that they got to talk to her and everything. And there was me, the only one who never got to say goodbye. I was working. I didn't even need to, but I took on the extra shift." She stopped, her breathing slow and ragged. She wouldn't cry in front of the Doctor. She wouldn't.

"And you want to say goodbye?" His voice was cold and emotionless.

"I just want to see her. I want to know..I want to know how she died. No one ever told us. They never even found her body."

"Martha. I can't. I told you. Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden. And even if it was ok, d'you really want to see your cousin die? Are you honestly telling me you wouldn't try and stop her dying?"

"But Doctor, we cross into established events all the time. The Shakespeare thing must of happened. We just stumbled in! Couldn't we just do the same?"

"Martha, I've done something like this before, with Rose." At the mention of her name, Martha rolled her eyes, but the Doctor didn't notice this. "She tried to stop her father dying. There were monsters, Reapers. They nearly destroyed the future. I can't do that again."

"Doctor, I wont do anything. I just want to say goodbye, to tell her I love her. And see how she died. If she died."

"Martha." He looked at her cautiously. "I can't."

"Please." The Doctor got up, and adjusted the levers.

"Don't touch anything. We're leaving as soon as you say goodbye. And Martha" he added, "I'm not letting you see her die. Thats thr worst type of torture." She nodded at him sadly, and let her lips break into a smile.

She ran up to him, and threw her arms around his shoulders. She whispered in his ear "Thank you Doctor" and let the tears trace their way down her face.

TBC

Tell me what you think, I'm not that sure?


	2. The Wrong Companion

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, David Tennant would seriously not have a costume. :)

A/N: I have decided I LOVE (in a non gay way..) Martha, and there aren't as many fics (nice ones at least) about her as there should be, so enjoy chapter two of about 5.

Just something random, if I ever mention the Doctor's suit in any of my stories, it WILL be brown. I like the blue suit, but brown is just…faints

…………………………………………………………………………………

The TARDIS landed in front of Canary Wharf, the rough blue of the box contrasting harshly with the flawless, glittering sliver building. People bustled past hurriedly, and didn't notice the peculiar new arrival. From the box stepped two people: a tall man in a brown suit and long coat, and a dark skinned girl in a red leather jacket and jeans. Both looked nervous, and somewhat frightened. The girl clung onto the mans hand, and he squeezed it reassuringly.

"Martha." He looked into her eyes, as if desperately trying to change her mind. "Are you sure you want to do this? Can you honestly tell me you won't warn her? Won't try and prevent her ever dying?" Martha took a deep breath, and began walking towards the entrance.

"Martha." He caught up with her, and stood in front of her. He gripped her arms tightly. Martha was alarmed at the strength of the grip, and became nervous. Her eyes pleaded with him to loosen his hold, but it became stronger.

"Has it never occurred to you that maybe I wanted to say goodbye? To all the people I lost. But I couldn't. Because I knew I couldn't trust myself." There was a slight crack in his voice, but he swallowed and carried on. "Can you promise me" he retained eye contact with her, "can you promise me you wont try and stop fate?"

"No, Doctor. I can't promise you that. As long as you stay with me, I'll be fine. Just promise me you'll stop me, Doctor." He nodded, and let go.

"Come on then." He said sadly, pointing his head towards the door.

Martha stopped suddenly, and the Doctor looked at her like she was mad. "What? You don't want to go now?"

"Doctor, you said.. you said you were here. At the battle. On the moon, that's what you said. So, won't you see yourself?"

"Not if I'm careful." He replied sadly, and strolled into the building, Martha running behind him.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Here she is! Rose Tyler. She's not the best I've ever had." He said, looking down at Jackie distastefully, enjoying this glorious moment of revenge. Serves her right for slapping him! And kissing him. He wasn't sure which was worse. "And just last week she looked into the heart of the time vortex and aged 57 years."

"I'm 40."

"Deluded. I should trade her in. D'you need anyone? She's very good at tea. Well, I say very good, I mean not bad. Well, I say not bad..Anyway. Alonze! But slowly, her ankles going."

"I'll show you where my ankles going." He grinned. Oh, he could wind Jackie Tyler up. Now, if he could just figure out what the hell was going on.

A/N hope you liked it! Review: )


	3. Knowing We Must Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: David Tennant still wearing clothes? Then I own nothing, and the fangirls weep. (WAIT..I MEAN WHAT??)

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! About the ending, the two events are happening at the same time, so expect cutaways to scenes from Doomsday and AOG.

………………………………………………………………….

"Martha, we have to keep out of sight. I was here, and I can let myself see myself, if you get what I mean." They had just got past reception, where it seemed the receptionist had skipped the physic training. The Doctor looked at his watch. "Right, we're going to have to find your cousin" he couldn't bring himself to say her name, not after what he'd done "then you can say goodbye. But hurry up. We don't want to be here when the cyber men appear. Its all too dangerous." Martha nodded, the proceeded to walk up the stairs.

"Martha! Where do you think you're going?" Asked the Doctor, catching up with her and pulling her roughly down the stairs, causing her to stumble. They got to the ground, and Martha pulled away from him, rubbing her arm where he had grabbed it.

"Firstly, owwwww! Give me some flippin' warning before you pull me down stairs!" The Doctor moved them to the side as people came down the sides.

"You can't just go charging up those stairs. Martha, this isn't just an office block."

"What? Of course it is..Addy worked for..urm..I don't know..it was like a security firm or something. They had an office on the top floor. Oh, what was it? She told me loads of times! Oh my god, I hate not being able to remember stuff!"

"H.C Clements." Said the Doctor, simply. Martha spun round, and gave him an odd look.

"How do you know that?"

"Martha. H.C Clements is a cover. This whole building is Torchwood. Its a secret organisation. A secret alien organisation. Against aliens. It was set up in 1879 by Queen Victoria after she met me."

"Wait. You're saying this whole thing exists because of _you? _Nice to see you're still so modest." She rolled her eyes, and walked towards the stairs.

"Martha, right now, I'm a prisoner here. We have about an hour, maybe two, before the cyber men turn up. I can't go up to the top, because I'm already there. You have to go and see her. Or wait. Did she smoke? Did she have a break or anything?"

"I don't know. She might come down. Oh, this was a stupid idea. Lets just go." She turned away from both the Doctor and the stairs, and walked out of reception, leaving the Doctor bemused behind her. Women. Humans. Martha. How did human men not throw themselves off bridges?

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Rose was down there. She was down there with the sphere. What's happened to Rose?"

"I don't know." Jackie began to cry, and the Doctor felt like joining her. But he had to stay strong. "Jackie. Look at me. Look at me! I promise to get her out alive, you and your daughter. But you have to trust me." He didn't know if he trusted himself anymore. But he couldn't lose Rose. He wouldn't let himself. Without Rose, what was the point? What was the point of anything without her?

A/N Hope you like it review:D Also, anyone who guesses what song I'm using as chapter titles wins a cookie of their choice:D


	4. Why Can't The Past Just Die?

Disclaimer: Watch Gridlock. Is DT wearing clothes? Then I own nothing.

A/N I'm not sure about the precise accuracy of my quotes, but they should be pretty close. I'm not that good at being to the point, so this will probably have about 10 chapters. The cogs are turning for a good ending, so watch out!

The timing gets a bit confusing in this chapter. I've made a mistake in past chapters, but bear with me..just think of it as insights into the Doctor's feelings during AOG and Doomsday. Now, On with the story!

Another A/N Some fluff and mistake fixing in this chapter so enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Martha unlocked the TARDIS door with the key the Doctor had given her a few months back. She let the door slam behind her, and ran in the general direction of her room, holding back the tears threatening to escape.

The Doctor walked slowly out of the building, avoiding eye contact, in case any of the faces milling around the lobby happened to work in another area, and recognized him. Martha seemed upset, so he intended to give her time to cool down. She would of made her way back to the TARDIS, she was sensible enough to do that. She had a key, so he didn't really need to worry. He just needed her to make a decision, or get them out of there as soon as possible.

He walked out of the glass doors, and collided with a young woman carrying coffee. The cups fell onto the floor, and over the Doctor's trainers. He gasped as the hot liquid seeped through the think material. The woman shrieked.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright?" The Doctor stopped feeling pain. That voice sounded familiar. He looked up, expecting to see Martha. The woman looked eerily like Martha, but was wearing a smart suit. Adeola.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine. Sorry about that. Bit distracted." He grinned at her, and Adeola smiled hesitantly back. "I'm the Doctor."

"Adeola. Sorry, I better be going. Its nearly 8 now. I'm already late. My boss is going to go mad!" She rushed through the doors, flashed her pass at reception, and the Doctor saw her running up the stairs.

Nearly 8? That means he got the time completely wrong. He wasn't in Torchwood yet. That means he could go in without risking the reapers. But maybe the whole thing just deserved to be forgotten. The pain of that day had just started to fade. His hearts had just begun to mend.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The TARDIS seemed larger and more confusing than ever to Martha. The soft green had become blurred, and gentle humming muffled. Her head ached, and her path seemed to twist and curve. Suddenly, the world seemed to roar past her, and then disappeared into nothingness.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Doctor opened the TARDIS, and peered into the console room. Empty. He walked over to the console, and placed his coat haphazardly over the chairs. He set the co-ordinates, and the TARDIS left London. He had programmed the TARDIS to float through the vortex for a while, just so the pair had a chance to reconcile and make a decision.

"Martha?" The Doctor called out. He supposed she had gone to her room. That's were girls seemed to go every time they were upset. He rolled his eyes, and walked towards her room.

Martha's room was on the same corridors as the Doctor's. His was nearer the console room, just for practicality. He walked through the corridor, round the twists and down the random ramps. He was nearly at his door, when he discovered Martha.

She was lying about five feet away from his door, her head in her hands, and her legs up by her chest. He knelt down beside her, and felt for her pulse. Faint, but beating away steadily. He sighed. He scooped her up, and carried her into his bedroom, kicking the door open with his coffee stained shoe.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Martha awoke in a strange room. When she opened her eyes, the room began to sway, so she quickly closed them again, mentally counting to ten. When she opened the again, the room stayed still, and she could find out where she was.

The room was new to her, but she could hear from the gentle hum surrounding her she was still on the TARDIS. It was funny, but she couldn't remember coming back to the TARDIS. She sat up, and took a proper look around her.

The room was a soft cream colour, with three doors leading off it. One was slightly open, and Martha could see a bookshelf, so she guessed it was a little library. Dotted around the room were tables of different heights, all strewn with papers, books, pieces of random material, ties and shoes.

Wait. Ties and shoes? This had to have been the Doctors room. Martha chuckled gently, but stopped when she felt her head implode. She raised her hand to her forehead, and groaned slightly. She lay back down and closed her eyes again. She heard a door creak open.

"Martha?" The Doctors voice rang out. "Are you awake?" He was whispering, but it sounded unbearably loud to Martha. She needed to sleep, so didn't answer him. After a minute, she heard the door shut again, and then heard his footsteps echo down the corridor.

She opened her eyes again, and turned over. Next to her was a small table, with letters and photographs scattered on its surface. She picked up a photograph and looked at it through blurry eyes. It was the Doctor, with his arm around a blonde. Both were smiling broadly, and looked so happy. She put the picture down, and looked at another. It was of the same woman, but the man was different.

He was tall, but, unlike the Doctor, had so little hair he was almost bald, and with a very, how to put it, distinct face. Martha turned the picture over, intrigued even in her state of fatigue, and was surprised to find the writing _"Rose and I – The Powell Estate 2005"_. She put the picture down, and shut her eyes again, too tired to try and understand the meaning.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The Doctor sat in the control room, lonely, with a head full of memories that wouldn't go away.

A/N: Quite long, but I think its ok..Review? I just want to know if people are enjoying it or if they want anything added in the next few chapters.

Easter Holidays end tomorrow, so the next update should be on Saturday or Sunday. Maybe even sooner if I get bored.


	5. No More Memories

A/N: Ok, I got bored. Hope you enjoy. Pleeeeeeeeeeease review! It only takes a second! Nearly 800 people have read this so far, and if 10 of you could review, I'd be the happiest girl on :D

I have a feeling this chapter is going to be a bit of a longun' just to make sure the story doesn't drag on too much.

Disclaimer: Wohoo! I own ONE thing in this chapter, and that is Charlotte. However, I own nothing associated with Doctor Who.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Martha awoke several hours later. She sat up, grateful that her head now felt normal. She looked around her, trying to remember what happened. She knew she was in the Doctors room, but how did she get there?

She carefully got up off the bed, and pulled back the duvet. It was white, with burgundy splodges placed at seemingly random intervals. How very Doctor. She walked around the room slowly, almost breathing him in. Every now and then, she paused to feel something, trying desperately to discover more of him. She reached a table, and sifted through the papers, pausing every now and then to read something, only to find something incomprehensible writing in Gallifreyan. She reached the bottom of the pile and found a picture, turned upside down. On the back was written, in a handwriting she didn't recognize: _"The Doctor in a huff. He never did like domestic. 2005. Before."_ But the man in the photo wasn't the Doctor. It was the man with the big nose and no hair. He wasn't the Doctor.

"Hello, Martha." Martha turned around quickly, like a child caught with their hand in the sweetie jar. "Having a good look?" The Doctor leant against the door frame, with a small smile playing on his lips, yet a disappointed look shone in his eyes. He had thought so much more of her. He didn't think she would succumb to curiosity.

"I'm sorry. Its just..You never talk about her. Rose. All you say is where you took her, and how flippin' wonderful she was. But why isn't she here now? Why isn't she with you instead of me if she's so bloody wonderful eh?"

The Doctor's eyes opened wide, and he stopped leaning against the door. He stood upright, and anger rose to the surface of his cool exterior.

"Why isn't she here now?" He sprung forward to stand face to face with Martha, who was now terrified. He gripped her arms uncomfortably tightly. "Because she was brave. She was braver than anyone I've ever met. And she was certainly a lot braver than you are." He walked off angrily, stumbling slightly, but regaining his composure. Martha stood there, stunned. After a moment, she began to cry, regret and sorrow flooding out, as she crumbled onto the floor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Doctor had swept into the console room, brimming with anger. His breathing was rushed and heavy, much like a five year old midst-tantrum. He sat down, and tried desperately to slow his breathing. In..out..in..out..in..out..

Oh, Rassilion, what was the point? He needed to vent his anger. Martha had insulted Rose. No one insulted Rose. Martha needed to be shown. She needed to realise what Rose had sacrificed for her, for him, for all the pathetic little apes on Earth. He set the controls, and breathed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Charlotte stood outside Canary Wharf, lazily sucking on a cigarette. Her earpiece was buzzing madly, but she decided to ignore it. After the stresses of today, she really didn't need it. There was a ghost shift in about 10 minutes, so she'd go up in 5.

She was tired of Torchwood, the secrets, the lies. She needed to leave. She might not make it out with her memories, but she needed to get out. Someone shouted down her earpiece, causing her to drop her cigarette in surprise. Reluctantly, she responded.

"Yes?" She said, tiredly. It was 2:30 in the afternoon, and she'd been up since 3 with baby David.

"Charlotte, we need you. We have a prisoner. Its him."

"I'm sorry? Did you just say..?"

"Charlotte its him! He's here!"

She crushed the burning cigarette under her heel, and replied "I'll be there in 5 minutes." She turned to go through the doors, but suddenly she heard a loud roaring sound piercing the usual noise of the busy London street. She swivelled round and gasped. But.. It couldn't be. But it was. It was him. Again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Martha felt the floor shaking. It was almost as if..as if they were landing. She hurriedly got up, and wiped her cheeks. She refused to let the Doctor think he had bothered her. She walked down the corridor and reached the console room. The Doctor was sitting down on the seats, rubbing his temples and breathing slowly.

"Doctor?" Martha's voice interrupted his calm thoughts, and he was back to the angry ones. "What happened? Where are we?"

"You're going to see. And you can say goodbye while we're here. But you're going to see why." He got up, grabbed his coat, and darted out of the door.

"What? I'm going to see what?" Asked Martha to no one in particular, as she slowly followed the Doctor.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, starting to walk once again towards the imposing silver building. He was nearly at the doors when someone caught his arm. He turned, expecting it to be Martha, but was surprised to find a young woman, with fair skin and brown hair scraped back into a ponytail. She was thin, with bright blue eyes.

"Doctor." Her voice was urgent yet excited "You've got to come with me." She clicked her fingers, and suddenly two men appeared. The Doctor protested, but the London street faded into nothing, and the Doctor became silent.

"Take him to my office." She instructed. "We need to sort this out."

A/N Hope you like it! Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Please? Please?


	6. Then My World Was Shattered

A/N Thank you to those who reviewed:D Over a thousand hits now, a very happy Caroline here XD

Disclaimer: Own Nothing!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Martha lazily walked out of the TARDIS. She wasn't sure what the Doctor wanted her to see, but she really wasn't looking forward to seeing it. She looked around for the Doctor, but couldn't see him.

"Doctor?" She called. She looked around again, then walked around the TARDIS to make sure he wasn't hiding or something. "Doctor?" She called again, this time allowing panic to seep into her voice. "Where are you?" She looked over to the doors, and saw a converse disappear. That couldn't be good.

Martha ran towards the door and yanked it open. She ran inside, only to run into a tall, bald man. He was wearing a suit, and had an earpiece in his left ear.

"I'm really sorry" apologised Martha, instinctively stepping back from the man, "I'm looking for my friend. I think someone did something to him. Have you seen anyone go through here?" Suddenly, Martha was aware of hands grabbing her waist, and more hands grabbing her arms. "Let go of me! Let go! What are you doing? Where's the Doctor?" She tried desperately to get out of the hold, kicking wildly. She felt a stabbing pain in her neck, and then her world went black.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The Doctor opened his eyes wearily, blinking at the sudden brightness. He looked around groggily, trying to work out where he was.

"Martha?" Nothing. "Martha?" he called again, louder this time. At this, a young woman walked in. She was tall, and her brown hair was tied up in a tight ponytail. "Who are you?"

"Charlotte Gardner." She quickly flashed her staff pass at him. "Now. The Doctor isn't it?" The Doctor nodded, and Charlotte pulled a chair from behind the desk in the corner of the room. She pulled it over to where the Doctor was lying, and sat down. "You two can go." She gestured at the two large men standing by the door. They nodded, and gave the Doctor a final loathing stare before they left.

"I have to go." Began the Doctor "My friend is alone. She shouldn't be here. Neither should I. This whole planet is in danger – " He stopped when the woman held up her hand to him.

"Doctor. According to my boss, one Yvonne Hartman" the Doctor's eyebrow raised slightly in recognition "you're already a prisoner. You and your friend. One Rose Tyler." The Doctor raised a hand to his forehead, and rubbed it in frustration.

"Yes, that's all well and good, but Charlotte, I have to go! You work here, you must know all about me. I can travel in time.." Charlotte nodded and shrugged dismissively.

"So?" Today had been a long day. He raised his eyebrow at her, in disbelief at her stupidity.

"Honestly, use your brain!" Charlotte's eyes opened wide.

"You..you travelled back in time just to be here? Why?" She eyed him suspiciously. "What happens today?"

"Nothing. It was an accident. So Yvonne hasn't..told you anything?"

"Why would she? Everythings fine today. Nothing abnormal with the ghost energy as far as I know. That's all I'm really involved in." She looked at her watch. "I have to go. But, if you're already here, won't you try and free yourself?"

He shook his head. "If I see myself, the whole universe could be in danger!"

"Certainly think a lot of yourself, Doctor!" Came a familiar voice from by the door.

"Martha!" A wide grin spread over his face, and he jumped up and ran over to her, throwing his arms around her, all anger forgotten through sheer relief. She clung onto him tightly, breathing him in. She had never been so scared in her life, trapped in a time that wasn't her own, in a world that was about to explode with violence.

Charlotte coughed slightly, and the two sprang apart. "Look Doctor. If you just want to leave..You can go." She left, too confused and exhausted to care anymore.

"Martha. We're going."

"No. I need to see her."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Fine. You go upstairs. Try not to let anyone see you. I'll wait somewhere. You say goodbye. Then we leave, and we never speak about this again."

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Martha had been to the TARDIS for a quick change of clothes. She'd styled her hair and put on new make up. There. Spitting image of Adeola.

The Doctor met her outside of the TARDIS, and the two travelled up to the top floor in tense silence. Martha walked along the corridor, until she found where Adeola worked. She'd been here once before, but it all looked so different now. She hid behind the door frame, and looked in. She could see Adeola, and that Gareth guy she was going out with.

But she could see someone else. She could see the Doctor. And he was holding his sonic screwdriver to Addy's head. Martha opened her mouth in horror, and looked away. She felt sick, and ran down the corridor, past where the Doctor was hiding, and onto the stairs. The Doctor ran after him, calling her name. But Martha didn't hear him.

She was too late. Adeola was dead. And the Doctor had murdered her.

A/N: Thoughts? Took me a few days to write this as I've been ill and uninspired. But here it is.. Review?

:D


	7. Wishing You Were Somehow Near

A/N: Right, this might all get a bit confusing, but bear with me. I've been watching AOG and Doomsday just to try and get my timing right. Its all so confusing that some things might not be right, but just go with it.

Disclaimer: All I own is an action figure, a sonic screwdriver and a dream.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Doctor slipped behind a pillar, pressing himself against it so he could be as invisible as possible. People walked past him, too absorbed in their own conversation to hear the rushed breathing coming from behind a pillar. Suddenly, he heard a piercing scream. The Doctor breathed in sharply.

They were too late. Martha would know what he had done. His knees seemed to give way, and he slid down the pillar, knowing that she would hate him. Sometimes, he hated himself.

He heard hurried footsteps rush past him, and he heaved himself to his knees. He tried to call after her, but she was already half way down the stairs. He stopped, leaning against the wall in despair.

Why even bother trying any more? So many goodbyes over this long, endless life. So many broken hearts. Even the hearts that beat in his own chest were hurt. He couldn't face another farewell.

He dived back behind the pillar as he heard more footsteps. From his hiding place, he saw himself, and Yvonne Hartman. They were on their way to the building area. They were about to discover the cyber men. He had to get out of there. But first, he needed to find Martha. He waited until the two walked past. The Doctor stared at the figures.

"Is that really what my hair looks like from the back?" He muttered to himself, shaking his head. The other Doctor turned around, thinking someone was watching him. He shrugged, and carried on. The Doctor waited until the two had turned the corner, then darted down the stairs.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Martha ran down countless flights of stairs, the walls blurring, tears gathering in her eyes. She stumbled fell down a few stairs. It was as if she couldn't stop running. After a while, she suddenly realised the stairs had stopped. She must of run down dozens of floors.

She was in a white corridor. It was empty down here, unlike the other floors. She walked through the doors that stood in front of her. It was another empty corridor. She walked through it, looking for someone, anyone, anything. She came to a set of strong doors, guarded by a security lock.

She pressed her ear to the door, struggling to hear. But..the door was shaking. She could hear people. Martha jumped back, pressing her back against a wall. She was alone, her trust had been shattered and she was about to die. Perfect.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Doctor raced down the stairs, willing to run forever if it meant he could save Martha. The cyber men would flood this place any minute, and they needed to get out of here. His idea of showing Martha what really happened wasn't important any more. His scars were not long healed, and seeing that all happen again was too much.

If he stayed here, he'd be sucked into the void along with the daleks and cyber men. He reached the final floor, flung open the doors, and ran down the corridor.

He found Martha cowering against the wall, mesmerized by the rhythmic shaking of the door in front of her. He ran to her and pulled her away from the wall, grabbing her waist and pulling her along the corridor.

"We've got to go!" He shouted, as the floor beneath them shook violently and he lost his balance, falling to the floor and losing his grip of her. He felt a cold metal hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to see the hard, steel mask of his worst nightmare. A cyberman.

"Doctor! Doctor!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Rose turned her head. Over the noise of the sphere, she thought she heard the Doctor. She thought she heard another voice too. A female voice. How could he be with another woman, a strange woman, when she was in such mortal danger? Jealousy began to bubble up inside of her. The sphere began to open, and jealousy was replaced with pure terror.

A/N: Review!! Hope you liked it!


	8. Gazing Across the Wasted Years

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews! To JoeEngland: Yes, he could of taken her to a safer time, but then it would be a pretty dull story. See Chapter 1.

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"You have identified as enemy. You are the Doctor." The cyberman was marching the Doctor along the corridor, its hand gripping the Doctor's shoulder tightly. He turned his head, searching desperately for Martha, but he couldn't see her.

"What have you done with her?" He asked, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. The cyberman remained silent, grimly marching the Doctor to his inevitable fate. The Doctors calm temperament evapourated. "Tell me!" he exploded "Where's Martha?" The Cyberman's grip tightned, and the Doctor's shoulder shook with pain. He had to escape. Soon, the void would be open, and he wouldn't be safe.

The cyberman stopped suddenly. It said nothing, but the Doctor felt its hold loosen. He began to run, but the cybermans harsh voice stopped him.

"Doctor." It was weak, as if it was fading away. "Doctor, help us. My son. Tell my son..tell him I tried. I tried to stay alive. But now, I.. am.. a.. monster." The cyberman emitted a harsh wail, and the Doctor realised it was crying. He cautsiously walked towards the cyberman, and hesitantly reached out to pat its steel arm.

"Who are you?" He asked, becoming more confident of the cybermans harmlessness.

"Charlotte. Charlotte Gardner." The Doctor's face fell, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He had known this woman for so little time, she had drugged him, but she didn't deserve to die.

"How old is your son Charlotte?" He asked gently.

"6 months old. Doctor, surely it is not meant to be like this. I can feel. I can cry. Cybermen are emotionless. Is this hell?" The Doctor remained silent. "Doctor. Kill me." The Doctor stared into the cyberman's cold eyes, and he felt something rise within him. He'd seen this all before, but now he was seeing more. He raised his sonic screwdriver to her head, and pressed the button. After a moment, Charlotte fell to the ground. The Doctor stared at the shell for what seemed like forever.

"Do you always do that?" Asked Martha. The Doctor swivled round like a child that had been caught with his hand in the sweet jar. He looked down at the metal shell guiltily.

He shoved his hands in his pockets, and didn't speak for a moment. When he did finally break the tense silence, he uttered three little words. "They were dead." Martha's eyes opened wide, and shone with tears. The Doctor stared at her for a moment, before snapping back to life. "I didn't kill them. They were already dead." His voice was faint, almost as he was dead aswell. Martha looked at him for a moment, before running to him and catching him in an embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder, thanking God they were still alive.

The Doctor held on to Martha's waist, burying his head in her hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo.

"Doctor?" A voice interrupted the pairs moment. They both sprang apart, and the Doctor's face contorted into pain. Martha heard him whisper one, simple word that broke her heart. _Rose._

Martha stared at the girl for a moment, taking in her blue jumper, her ruffled blonde hair, her heavy eye makeup and the look in her eyes. Martha knew that look. It was heartbreak. Martha began to walk towards Rose, but suddenly she found herself being pulled by the hand round the corner.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Doctor pulled Martha up the stairs until they reached the main reception. He yanked her behind a pillar, and leant round it cautiously. The reception was studded with cybermen. All the staff were being harvested. The Doctor had to leave. He'd already risked a paradox, seeing Rose like that.

"Martha" he hissed "When I say 3, we run. We don't stop running until we reach the TARDIS." He took her hand in his, and squeezed it tightly. He looked down at her, his eyes connecting with hers, and for a moment, Martha thought she was going to faint.

Suddenly, the Doctor cried "THREE!", as a cyberman's laser hit the concrete above them. The two ran across the room, hand in hand, each screaming for their lives.

………………………………….

A/N Hoped you liked it! Review:D


	9. You Were Once A Friend

A/N Thanks for all your reviews! This will probably be the penultimate chapter, or maybe the third last..not sure yet, my writing sort of plans itself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The two flung themselves through the doors, but Martha stopped in horror when she saw the amount of cybermen in the street. They were everywhere, holding innocent, terrified civilians by the shoulder. The Doctor squeezed her hand in sympathy, before running once more in the direction of the TARDIS. The Doctor opened the door and pelted inside, loosing Martha's hand. She had almost reached the door when –

"Doctor! Doctor help!" Martha screamed. She'd never been so scared in her life. She looked over her shoulder to see exactly what she expected. The cold silver mask glared at her. Suddenly, the monster squeezed her shoulder, hard. She cried out with pain, but suddenly everything felt weightless. And then the world faded out, and Martha felt at peace.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Doctor ran into the TARDIS, running into the console room, and hurridly setting the co-ordinates for anywhere else. They had to leave. The had to leave right now. Before the void was opened – he didn't stand a chance then. The Doctor heard a familiar cry, cutting into his thought – Martha. He darted out of the console room, and his blood ran cold when he saw what had happened to Martha.

He stepped onto the cold concrete, his voice shaking. He stepped towards the cyberman. "Let her go!" He said, trying to restrain the anger inside him. "Let her go! She's dying! You're killing her!" Martha's lifeless face stared with closed eyes at the distance. The cyber man turned, dragging Martha's lifeless body with him, into the building.

The Doctor stood where he was for a moment, before springing into life. He ran back into the TARDIS. He ran through the corridors until he reached the store room. He wouldn't leave without Martha. He'd do whatever he took to save her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Martha woke up, groggily. She looked around, then down at her shoulder. Her red leather jacket must of fallen off, for now she was only wearing a purple strap top. She could see her shoulder was out of place, and her arm was completely covered in blood. She groaned in pain. She looked up, to see her tormentor. She breathed in shakily. A bell pinged, and she realised she was in a lift. The doors slid open, and it came to her they were on the top floor. Everything seemed familiar now. The cyber man marched her along the corridor, pressing down hard on her broken shoulder. She cried out in pain. They reached the end of the corridor, and Martha saw the Doctor, saw Rose, saw Daleks waiting by the window. Her heart skipped a beat. Daleks. The Doctor had never mentioned that the Daleks were involved in the Battle.

It seemed like so much time had passed, and Martha wondered how long she'd been unconscious for. The cyberman paused by the doorframe. Martha looked into the room, trying not to be seen. Rose and the Doctor were kneeling next to giant levers. The both pulled the levers up, and suddenly the room was filled with a large gust of wind. Daleks broke through the windows. Martha saw that the Doctor and Rose were being blown about in the wind.

Suddenly, the cyberman guarding Martha flew past her and into the room. Martha ran in to see what happened. She saw her cyberman, and so many more, fly past her, Rose and the Doctor and into the plain, white wall at the end of the room. But Martha was so close to everything, and she was untouched. She ducked as cybermen flew past her head. She ran into the corridor again, breathing heavily. She returned to her space by the door, gazing intently to see what happened next.

"Offline." A cold, mechanic voice rang out through the room, and Martha saw Rose lunge for the lever. Martha tried to scream out "No! Don't do it!" but she remembered she was part of events, and anything she did now could change the history of the world.

Martha watched in horror as Rose pushed the lever back up. The wind became strong than ever, and Rose couldn't hold on. Horror rose in Martha's throat as she struggled to hold on to the lever. Suddenly, she lost her grip and was pulled, screaming, towards the wall. Out of nowhere, a man appeared, and caught Rose. Then, they both disappeared.

The torrent of demons stopped, and the wall seemed to eat itself. Everything went quiet. The Doctor walked towards the wall, and Martha turned around and left. This was the Doctor's moment. She didn't want to intrude on his deepest feelings, his darkest days. She walked over to the lift, and descended, desperate to find the Doctor, desperate to leave this haunted day.

A/N Hope you liked it! Review!


	10. Passing Bells and Sculpted Angels

a/n Right, folks, last stop (I think..) Hope you enjoy! Thanks everyone for your reviews! Thank you also to every one who favourited or alerted this story. It would be great to hear from some of you! –cough- review –cough-.

If you do review (pleeeeease) don't flame me for the utter confusey-ness of this chapter, because I will actually cry.

I hope this all makes sense slightly..

Keep your eyes out for a new story sometime after June 15th (after GCSES

--groan--) Anyway, on with the story!

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The Doctor grabbed the clamp from where it lay in the TARDIS's store room. He'd decided to go back for them, after he left Torchwood. After all, you never know when you need weightless clamps. He grinned at his own genius. God, he was good. He ran out of the TARDIS. Pointlessly, he looked around for Martha, even though he knew she'd already be inside. He ran in, darting past the cybermen in reception. Let them shout delete – nothing could stop him now. He ran towards the lift. He went to jump in only to be faced with – himself.

The Doctor looked at his watch. Ah. He hadn't realised that everyone would be travelling up at the same time he wanted to. He soniced the door shut, and the lift ascended again. He leant against the wall, trying to figure out his next move. Stairs. Only 48 floors. He could do with the exercise.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ok. Only 47 floors." For a weightless clamp, it certainly was heavy. Cybermen were going to be here soon. Then the void would be open. He needed a plan B. He ran back down the stairs, out of the doors and back into the TARDIS. He went into the store room, and grabbed a gun. Violence was for apes. But it was the only way to save Martha that he could think of. He'd lost one person, on this very day in fact. He wasn't about to lose another.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

He made his way, slowly but surely, up to the 47th floor. It wasn't high enough, but he didn't have much time. If he was right, and he was always right, the void would be opening any minute. He quickly checked for Cybermen or Daleks, then pushed the clamp into position, then pressed the red button. He hung on for a while, not knowing when exactly the void would be opened.

He'd been waiting for around 5 minutes, when he heard lifeless, metallic screaming. It was open. He clung on as the breeze whipped him into the air. It was hard to know that upstairs, he was doing exactly the same thing, and so was Rose. But that was the past. This was now.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Martha walked towards the stairs, her mouth slightly open in utter disbelief at what she had just seen. Rose – Rose sacrificed herself to save the world. And nobody knew. Nobody would _ever _know that one girl saved them. One small, ordinary human being made such a huge sacrifice. Tears formed in Martha's eyes. No wonder the Doctor loved her so much. No wonder Martha could never compare to her. She slumped against the wall, utterly exhausted by the mental and physical strains of today. Her shoulder throbbed gently, as if to remind her it was still there. She clutched it gently, and let sleep claim her. Before her eyes closed, she uttered one word. _Doctor._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The wind stopped, and the Doctor allowed himself to drop to the floor in a crumpled heap. He lay there for a moment, allowing grief to wash over him for a moment. He'd been through this twice. _Twice._ But now, he had something to live for. Some one. He got up slowly, and raced towards the top floor. He had a feeling that she'd be there. Curiosity killed the cat, they say.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

He found Martha near the door of the top floor. She was asleep, her cheeks streamed with tears, her arm bloody and her shoulder out of shape. The Doctor hurridly bent down. He placed his hand over her heart, letting out a sigh of relief when he felt its steady beat below his hand. He quickly moved his hand to her neck, to check the rate of her pulse. He heard footsteps. He was coming.

He scooped Martha up into his arms, and ran with her to the lift. He pressed the button, and the doors slid open slowly. He slipped inside, careful not to let Martha's feet hit the doors, and pressed the Ground Floor button. They needed to go home.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Martha's eyes flickered open somewhere between the 25th floors and the 24th. The Doctor looked down at her, and his face broke out into a huge grin. He said three, little words that made her heart jump.

"My Martha Jones." Her lips curved into a smile, and she leant up to gently kiss his cheek. His cheeks reddened slightly. Martha grinned.

"Have you been holding me the whole time?" She asked with a smirk. The Doctor looked down at her, suddenly remembering that he _was_ holding her. He put her gently down on the floor.

"Sorry." But he couldn't help grinning. Martha's face became serious.

"Doctor. I should be the one saying sorry. I saw." The Doctor nodded in response.

"And now you know." He stared at the doors, ending their conversation.

Near the 10th floor, Martha spoke again. "Did Rose – Did Rose die?" The Doctor shook his head.

"No. No. She is not dead, she is_ so_ alive. Her father caught her."

"How?" He shoulder began throbbing again, but she chose to ignore it.

"A while back, me and Rose went to a parralell universe. It was an accident, the TARDIS fell out of the vortex. But we got soaked in this background radiation type stuff, because we passed through the void. So.."

Martha listened, as the Doctor opened his hearts and told her everything.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Martha, this isn't a good idea. Your shoulder, its still not better." He pointed at her arm, which was done up in a sling. Martha told him that it would set her shoulder in the wrong position, but the Doctor simply asked who was the doctor here.

"Doctor, I don't walk on my shoulder. I need this, and you need to see this. We'll only be five minutes if you don't like it. Ok?" The Doctor hesitated.

"Martha. I can't do this. I can't – " His voice cracked, and he looked down at the floor. Martha put her good arm around him.

"Yes you can." She whispered. The Doctor looked up at her, and they both started walking towards their goal.

They were in a graveyard. They passed old tombs, and fresh granite headstones, glittering in the hazy afternoon. They were back in Martha's time, yet the pair were haunted in a way nobody else was about the Battle. People's lives moved on.

The two walked until they reached a wall. It was several feet long, like a war memorial. That's exactly what it was. A war memorial. Carved with names of the dead. Fresh flowers lay at the bottom of the memorial, and the Doctor couldn't help noticing one that read:

_To Charlotte Alice Gardner_

_A loving mother_

_A fantastic wife_

_You never got to complete your life._

_We miss you each and every day._

_We only hope you found your way._

_With love, my angel._

_Mike and Baby David. _

_We'll never forget you._

The Doctor shut his eyes, and let tears trace their way down his face. Martha rested her hand on his shoulder, then wrapped her arms around his waist. The Doctor opened his eyes again, and allowed himself to read the names on the wall.

_Michael Smith._

…

_Rose Marion Tyler._

_Jacqueline Suzette Tyler._

His hearts broke when he read those names. He knew them so well. And now, they were gone.

He looked down at the flowers again, and saw more familiar names.

_Jackie Tyler_

_I'm sorry for using you_

_I wish we could have been friends_

_Rose Tyler _

_I'm sorry for upsetting your mum_

_Rest In Peace_

_Love_

_Elton_

_Rose Tyler_

_You are the bravest girl I have yet to meet_

_Rest In Peace, darling girl._

_Love_

_Harriet Jones_

_Rose_

_I can't believe you're gone._

_You helped us so much, babes._

_We both loved you._

_Rest in peace._

_Keesha and Jay._

The Doctor had to stop reading then. All the people they'd met together. Remembering her so kindly. The Doctor didn't bother closing his eyes. He just let the tears flow now.

Martha was bending over flowers that had been lain for Addy a few months ago. The flowers were withered and dead, but the message still laid there. Martha read it, and smiled. Someone had written Addy's favourite song. Martha remembered all the times she'd told her to stop singing it. Now Martha found herself singing, sobbing with grief. She'd been so busy. She hadn't even stopped working. Just carried on like nothing had happened. This was the moment she accepted Addy was gone.

_You were once my one companion . . .  
you were all that mattered . . .  
You were once a friend and father,  
then my world was shattered . . ._

Wishing you were somehow here again . . .  
wishing you were somehow near . . .   
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would be here . . .

Wishing I could hear your voice again . . .   
knowing that I never would . . .  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
all that you dreamed I could . . .  


As Martha sang quietly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Then, the Doctor knelt down beside her, and sang quietly along with her, letting his grief pour out.

_  
Passing bells and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental,  
seem, for you the wrong companions -  
you were warm and gentle . . .  
Too many years fighting back tears . . .  
Why can't the past just die . . .? _

Wishing you were somehow here again . . .  
knowing we must say goodbye . . .  
Try to forgive, teach me to live . . .  
give me the strength to try . . .

No more memories, no more silent tears . . .  
No more gazing across the wasted years . . .  
Help me say goodbye.  
Help me say goodbye..

Martha let her tears splash onto the paper, smudging the song. The Doctor helped Martha up, and the pair walked hand in hand towards the TARDIS, both sobbing softly, finally accepting their sadness. They needed this time, then they would be fine once more. After all, there were civilisations to save.

**The End.**

A/N: Hope you liked it! Writing the messages nearly made me cry! I know the beginning wasn't that great, but I really, really, really hope you enjoyed my little story. Don't forget to review!


End file.
